


Secret Admirers

by Munchy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolates, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, I got it done, I might have given up halfway through, I'm so sorry, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Admirer, Teasing, This is super cheesy you guys, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, What is romance???, but hey, oh god the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: “Uhhmm…” Jesse said elegantly. He flipped the box around and saw a sticker labeled, “To Jesse; Love Your Secret Admirers.” The writing was done in neat cursive. He looked back up at Lena, hoping she’d elaborate.“Sorry love, but I can’t tell you who gotcha those. It’s called a secret admirer for a reason!” She winked.“But it says, admirers…” Jesse deadpanned.“Well, aren’t you lucky.” She gave him another bright smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love that McReyes76~
> 
> This is cavity inducing and super cheesy and my aro ass should not have written this because what is romance??? But here we go! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Jesse stared down at the large box of tiny chocolates, fingering the white lace the embroidered the edges. He gave Simmons and Mizisi an incredulous look across the rec room, but Simmons just laughed while Mizisi -bless his soul- simply shrugged, shaking his head. He glanced at Lena, trying hard not to stare at her bright pink chronal accelerator. 

  


Valentine’s Day was not something the international organization of Overwatch really celebrated, yet Lena, in all her young, naive good will, decided to organize candy-gram deliveries. She dressed for the occasion as well, her chronal accelerator glowing a soft pink -proof that Winston got dragged into this-, white t-shirt, skirt, and stockings with little pink hearts printed on them. Hell, she even had little fake wings and a halo sitting atop her head. She looked adorably ridiculous as she stood there in the middle of the Blackwatch rec room, boxes of chocolates slung around her shoulders in a bag, giving McCree the goofiest smile he’d seen. 

  


“Uhhmm…” Jesse said elegantly. He flipped the box around and saw a sticker labeled, “ _ To Jesse; Love Your Secret Admirers. _ ” The writing was done in neat cursive. He looked back up at Lena, hoping she’d elaborate.

  


“Sorry love, but I can’t tell you who gotcha those. It’s called a  _ secret _ admirer for a reason!” She winked. 

  


“But it says,  _ admirers _ …” Jesse deadpanned.

  


“Well, aren’t you lucky.” She gave him another bright smile. 

  


* * *

  


The chocolates were good. He particularly liked the coconut ones, despite Fareeha making a face whenever he bit into one. Jesse chuckled and snuck her a few caramel ones as recompense for having to watch him eat them in front of her (Ana didn’t want her to get any more cavities before she attended university). That’s when Lena blinked around for the second time that day. 

  


“Again?” Jesse said incredulously as he held onto the lovely bouquet of 13 roses. Most of them were reds and oranges, but a few white ones were snuck in there too. 

  


“Just got around to doin’ the flower orders, mate. Looks like they’re really trying to send the message home!” She answered with a happy lilt to her voice. Fareeha tugged on Lena’s skirt as she sat there on the couch, looking shy and flustered. “Don’t worry, love. I made sure to deliver your roses first. I think she liked them.” she gave the older teen a wink, causing Fareeha’s face to grow an even deeper shade of red.  

  


“Thanks…” She muttered.

  


Jesse gave her a knowing look before Fareeha shoved the bouquet of flowers back at Jesse’s chest hard, squishing a few. “ _ Hey! _ ”

  


“So who’re they from, _ huh _ Casanova?” She asked rather loudly. Jesse blushed and looked to Tracer, who only shrugged and zipped off with a quick wave. He sighed as he picked up the card that was now more or less jammed into the wrappings, and read it aloud.

  


“From your secret admirers.” 

  


* * *

  


“Now this is just gettin’ ridiculous…” Jesse gave Lena a look, “A  _ unicorn? _ ” She gave him a shrug as Jesse held out the stuffed animal, waving it slightly.

  


“Hey, it’s got your name embroidered on it, so at least you know it’s not a mistake.” She smiled.

  


“At least is doesn’t say, ‘Bitch you is fine’ on it.” Genji helpfully added. 

  


“Shut up, Genji.” Jesse shot a glare at the cyborg. 

  


“No…” Genji artfully returned.

  


Jesse rolled his eyes before he scrutinized the unicorn again, touching the embroidered “Jesse” stitched across its middle. A little gift sticker near the belly read, _ “From your secret admirers” _ while little red hearts were inked around it. “Someone’s pullin’ my leg, I swear…” He gave another glare at Simmons who was busy eating lunch. 

  


“I don’t think so.” Lena tried to reassure.

  


“I do.” Genji added, the lilt to his tone grating on McCree’s ears. 

  


“Shut up, Genji.” He said, ego becoming bruised. 

  


“No.” 

  


Later Jesse tape a picture of a smug cat on Genji’s faceplate while he slept. A sweet, personal kind of revenge. 

  


* * *

  


“Last one, I  _ swear _ !” Lena handed the pink envelope to Jesse, an apologetic look on her face. Jesse simply gave her a scrutinized look before snatching the letter. She leaned in to peer over so she could also get a look. He shot her a slight glare, “What? These blokes have had me run back here _ four times _ , let me at least see what it says.” Lena pouted. 

  


Jesse sighed and opened the envelope. The letter was small while the paper was pressed parchment. The handwriting was actually familiar this time, neat and to the point. 

  


_ “Dear Jesse,  _

  


_    We know how strange this may sound, but both of us have felt the same way about you for some time. Our gifts simply emphasize how much you are loved, wanted, but we also know that material possessions are no substitute for the words alone. Words that are spoken from the heart, in person that is. We wish to express these feelings in person rather than hide them from you any longer. Come to the balcony room at 10 pm if you wish to meet us. But please understand that you are under no obligation to do so, and we will not hold it against you if that is what you wish. _

  


_ With great love,  _

_ Your Secret Admirers” _

  


Jesse recognized the tone, could imagine it in his head as it was read out loud by the one writing it. Even if he tried to hide it, Jesse knew right away who could have written this. His heart swelled and his face grew hot and flushed.

  


Lena, on the other hand, stood there confused, scrutinizing the letter over and over as Jesse held is delicately. “Well isn’t that just…  _ direct _ … Not the best love letter, but it gets the point across I suppose.” She said scratching her head. “Oi, you gonna meet up with them?” She asked.

  


Jesse nodded, trying not to think about how much his chest fluttered at the thought. He wasn’t sure who the second admirer could be, but he had a pretty good hunch, and his face couldn’t get any hotter at the prospect. 

  


“With a face like that, I should be sellin’ tickets to your little meetup.” Lena teased as she gave McCree a cheeky smile. Jesse shot her a glare.

  


“Don’t you  _ dare. _ ” He warned.

  


* * *

  


As he stepped through the doors, a small indoor garden greeted Jesse. The balcony room was always lovely, no matter what time of year it was. Large, ceiling to floor windows illuminated the plant life, lighting up the room as the moon slowly traveled across the night sky.

  


Jesse never really had time to come up here, often too busy with Blackwatch stuff to really make time for it. So he sat on a bench, waiting for his secret admirers to show, enjoying the view as he did so. With ten minutes to spare, he was surprised they weren’t more punctual. Well at least one of them was, the other could get a bit side tracked. 

  


He continued to wait, twiddling his thumbs and connecting constellations that he could make out. It was so quiet and surrean that when he did hear a noise, he jumped slightly. He glanced at the sliding glass doors as they opened with a mechanical whooshing sound, and his heart nearly stopped. 

  


Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison stood there. Both were out of formal uniform but in light fatigues, which Jesse admitted he would have found it weirder if they weren’t. He smiled fondly at them, though they weren’t looking his way, too preoccupied conversing with each other to notice.

  


“I still would have liked to have been here early, Jack.” Gabe crossed his arms, glaring at his old friend. 

  


“I know, I just wanted to square everything away with Athena. Wouldn’t want people barging in ya know.” Jack shrugged, fidgeting with his hands.

  


Gabriel signed, “Everything will be alright Jack. Trust me.” He placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder, giving him a warm smile. Jesse had rarely seen so much care and concern on his commander’s face. It made his pulse stutter. A blush burned his cheeks as nerves began to seep through his body. Were they really here for him? Or did someone else send those gifts? 

  


Despite the fact that he was here first, he felt as though he was barging in on something tender, something precious. His stomach knotted itself as he stood and made an awkward cough. Both head’s turned to him then, looking surprised.

  


“Uhhh… I’m not interuptin’ anythin’... am I?” He asked genuinely, taking his hat off and clutching it in his fingers.

  


_ “No! _ No, not at all, Jesse.” Jack said in a rush. His face and ears went red, which Jesse found adorable. It was a strange thing to associate with the man, but Jesse found that he liked it. 

  


“We just didn’t expect you to arrive early.” Gabe clarified. His face went darker as well, flush looking hot and bright. “Or on time, that is…” He added teasingly with a smirk. Jesse felt his cheeks go warm from embarrassment.

  


“Well… Ya’ll got me nervous with this whole secret admirer stuff. Figured ya wanted an answer.” He looked down to the floor, nerves growing restless.

  


He was answered with a smooth set of chuckles, making him look up. Despite never realizing it, he enjoyed the sound of their laughter. It sent a pleasurable spark up his spine and made his insides turn to mush, as cheesy as it sounded. 

  


He walked up to the two without much thought, relief flowing through him now that he knew they were here for him. He stopped just before them, hat still in hand and blush on his face. 

  


Jack spoke first, “We…There’s something...” For once the Commander of Overwatch was at a loss for words and it made Jesse smile fondly. The fact that he could do that, made his heart flutter.

  


“We both like you.  _ A lot _ …” Gabe interrupted. He was getting better at his words and Jesse wanted to laugh, but held it back. He couldn't be happier. “We both wanted to express that, in some way.” He added gently, voice growing soft.

  


“Well… Ain’t that a coincidence, ‘cause I like both of ya’ll too.  _ A lot… _ ” He placed his hat back on his head before leaning further in and kissing both of them on the cheek. When he pulled back, both men were red on the face. “Might as well admit that now, sense it seems to be the right time for it.”

  


“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jesse,” They said in unison before Gabe brought him into a hug. Jack crowded around the two, bringing his arm around them, sandwiching Jesse in loving warmth.

  


“Happy Valentine’s day you two.” Jesse managed to say before snuggling deeper into their embraces. 


End file.
